<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before you go by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046142">before you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonnets of fluff [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung gets ready for work in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonnets of fluff [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>before you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mingyu!” Soonyoung yelled as he grabbed all of his things so he could head to work on time before he ran late.</p><p>Seconds later, Mingyu was at the door as well, his hair still fluffy as the younger didn’t start work until later today.</p><p>“Yes, babe?”</p><p>“I’m going to work now, I’ll see you when I get home,” Soonyoung said with a smile before walking out the door.</p><p>His foot didn’t even make it past the welcome mat and Mingyu’s arm had twirled him around so the taller one could kiss him deeply in his lips and then another two times on each cheek.</p><p>“Have a good day at work my beloved fiancé,” singsong the younger as he watched Soonyoung walk away with a blush rising on his face</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>